Darkness Wins
by Kokoai
Summary: If I had been stronger, strong enough to confine Ansem, strong enough to keep control of my body, Ansem wouldn’t have taken control… Riku's pov, light Riku/Sora, pretty angsty. Rated for said angst and to be on the safe side.


This is post KH2,but has no real connections to it, I have no idea where the first portion takes place, use your imaginations.

* * *

My crimson stained hands tremble, one releasing its hold on Way to the Dawn. It clatters to the ground along with me. I would put my head in my hands, however, they're frozen, nor do I want to see that awful color. Tears sting my eyes as they leave wet trails down my face. My body trembles vehemently.

"Dammit!" I scream, pounding my fist repetitively into the ground until they bleed, not that I notice. I knew this would happen, that's why I…_ You're no stronger then a year ago._ That bastard in my head says cocky as hell.

"Shut up!" I shout aloud, not caring who hears. _Ha. You really think you are stronger?_ Ansem taunts. I know exactly what tactic he's pulling and I won't let it happen again.

As my knuckles begin stinging, I become aware of their bleeding. Not that they matter. Nothing, but the spiky brunette in front of me matters.

Sora lay on his back on the floor, bleeding profusely from a hole in his chest. **He's lost a lot** of blood, but he's alive, just barely though.

More tears fall as I accept that I can't do a thing for him.

"R-Riku?" Sora's voice is rough like sandpaper and scratchy like nails on a chalkboard. I scoot to sit right by his side and will myself not to clutch his hand. His skin is whiter then a ghosts.

"I-I'm…" he pauses for a gasping breath. "not mad a-at you." he finally wheezes out. God, it must hurt so much for him to talk.

I shouldn't argue with him, but still… "You should be! This is all my fault!" I sob violently, hanging my head. A shudder passes his lips before he replies, "No it's not." he gasps hugely. "R-Riku, I think… it's…time." His voice is a whisper. This brings more tears.

Why, why does it have to be like this? Why am I so weak? I should have protected him. I failed epically. _You let your heart be consumed by darkness. All the fault lies within you._

"Shut up!!" I yell louder then I did before at him. I won't let him…

"Riku…" Sora's voice is barely a whisper now. "don't let him get to you." Anyone else would think I'm crazy for shouting at a voice in my head, but Sora understands, I don't know how, but he does. "I-I… l-l-love y-you, R-Riku." his voice is almost inaudible, yet somehow I hear him crystal clear.

My eyes widen, body freezes, heart thrums rapidly, and mind processes. A second later, without a thought, I place my lips over his. I've loved him for so long, longed to hear those word, but not like this. Pulling away I'm met with dull, dieing, yet sparkling, glowing oceans.

His lips quirk into a smile for a half second before his head lops to the side. I still can't bring myself to touch him with my demonic hands, stained with **his** blood.

"Dammit! Why?" I sob angrily. _Hmm… It's funny how a heart reacts to its own doings._ Ansem mocks.

"I've had enough of you!" I shout determinedly. Even if this is the last thing I do, I'll do it. Reaching deep within my heart to where Ansem lay, I use all my will power to force him out. I stagger momentarily, but recover quickly. Ansem stands flabbergasted.

Grasping Way to the Dawn, I lung towards him, He dodges and summons his avatar. Blocking the things claws, I push back, putting distance between us. Slashing rapidly, I render Ansem's avatar useless for a few second, which is longer enough for me to make a good gash in his side. The avatar dissipates into darkness. Blood doesn't flow from Ansem's wound, darkness, otherwise called his life force does. He sends a dark firaga towards me and I parry with the flat of my blade.

Eyeing Kingdom Key, which is still lying beside Sora, I throw Way to the Dawn at Ansem and in the time he takes to deflect my weapon, I dash over to grab Kingdom Key.

As my Keyblade flies across the room I dash yet again and snatch it in mid-air. Frustration crosses Ansem's face as he realizes my plan a little too late. Sending a rather bid dark aura ball at me, he tries to capture Kingdom Key while I block. Unfortunately for him, I'm able to dissipate the dark aura ball with Way to the Dawn then slash his hand clean off with Kingdom Key.

By now it's obvious who the victor will be, but Ansem refuses to accept this. Moving behind him I proceed to swipe my foot under his, knocking him to the ground. Way to the Dawn's tip is at his throat, Kingdom Key poised above where his heart would be. Fear, actual fear emerges in his eyes and I think of letting him go, then the thought of all he has caused surface and I stab Kingdom Key into him. He slowly dissipates into darkness.

Walking back to Sora body I place Kingdom Key atop him. A bright flash causes me to look away. Once it dulls and I looked back I gasp. Sora standing there, translucent. His spirit.

He smiles angelically.

"Please Riku," he pauses, closing his eyes. "forget me." he whispers.

"I can't… I can't forget you!" My voice cracks. I'm so pathetic!

"Riku." His strong, demanding tone shocks me. A wave of sadness crashes in his oceanic eyes. "Please, find happiness in another. Don't let your heart feel only for me." Sora's voice softens immensely, full of caring and… love. My voice is lost as more tears pour out. Closing my eyes I hang my head, feeling so pathetic and worthless.

A feather light brush touches my lips. Opening my eyes I see Sora's angelic smile, inches in front of me, before another flash of light.

Sora is gone and I'm back on Destiny Islands.

Three years have passed since then. I'm no stronger. Ansem may be gone, but darkness still lingers in my heart as it will forever. Today marks the three year anniversary of his death and I'm still bawling.

"Riku, you know he doesn't want you to be like this." Kairi speaks soothingly, yet it does nothing. She's tried consoling me all these years and hasn't gotten anywhere. I know it's me, I refuse to move on.

If I had been stronger, strong enough to confine Ansem, strong enough to keep control of my body, Ansem wouldn't have taken control…

Sora would still be here because…

I wouldn't have stabbed him.

* * *

I depress myself when I right this angsty stuff, yet I never stop when an idea comes.

Riku: You're just messed up in the head.

Me: I know...

Reveiw pretty pwease? No flammy wammes, or I might end up writing more angst... and Riku and Sora may continue to die in my fics... Bambi may die too.

Riku: Bambi?

Me: Go look at my profile.


End file.
